Hindrance or Hero?
by MiStReSsOfThEbOw
Summary: After Ziggy becomes Ranger Green, he has to deal with the aftermath of everyone's new feelings towards this change. Will these feelings change when he his attacked within an inch of his life?
1. Chapters

Chapter 1

It was difficult being the odd one out. Within the last couple of days the tension in the garage had grown exponentially. It was slow torture having people actually wish that you weren't there when you didn't have a choice. Ziggy sighed and kept staring out of his window trying to come up with a way to ease the tension. It wasn't easy when it was his fault in the first place.

He just didn't understand why they couldn't just accept it and move on! It was a done deal. He was the Green Ranger! He wasn't even close to being qualified, he knew that but he also knew that if he tried he might prove useful, at least for a while. He just wished that they could see that.

He sighed. It was difficult being hated by all the Cartels in the city but he could handle them, at least emotionally and mentally. Being hated by people he was convinced where his friends made it harder for him to stay the same happy go lucky person he normally was.

He decided it was time to leave his room. It wasn't like there was much for him to do. Dr. K couldn't even help him train since she was too busy with…other stuff he couldn't comprehend and he was too scared the others to help him since he was too scared that they would take out their anger at him well on him.

He supposed that he could ask Dillon being that he was the only one that accepted him for the time being.

Feeling the need to leave his room increase, he quickly opened door only to hear muffled voices completely quiet down. He sighed again and quickly ran down the stairs and out the door with his head down. He forgot about training and just left. It would do him good to have some fresh to contemplate what he was going to do next with his messed up life.

The whole time he was trying to keep the tears at bay.

Chapter 2

The others simply watched him leave without so much as a word. They looked at his form disappear before going back to what they were discussing. They hadn't noticed the tears but Dillon did.

He looked at the trio from his position on his car and a frown slowly started to form on his face.

"What is wrong with you guys?" he asked, slowly trying to contain his anger.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"Why do guys treat him like that? He did what he had to do. Yea, I know he isn't the best fighter or the bravest person but with help he can change. We can help him with that. Instead you guys just sit there and shun him!"

The trio stared at him in shock. 0.0

Scott was the first one to snap out of it and yelled back, "Look, stay out of it. You don't understand!"

"Don't understand? Don't understand? What I understand is that you guys are turning your backs on your new teammate!" He yelled even louder.

Dillon stared at them with almost uncontrolled anger. He couldn't believe how quick they were to turn someone down just because they didn't meet the _qualifications_. It made him sick to even think about it.

"Dillon, the thing is that we don't have the time to train Ziggy. We are in a war and time is not something we can just throw away. The training required for a ranger takes years. At this point he is more a hindrance than anything." Scott tried to explain.

"So what you're all saying is that you guys would be glad if I was dead and didn't have the morpher." Ziggy announced, head down in shame.

Chapter 3

They couldn't look at him. He looked like a kicked puppy that was only looking for a good home.

He kept his head down as he walked over to Scott. Quietly he handed his morpher to him and walked away. No one said a word after that being too shocked to say anything.

Slowly they looked up at each other and still not saying anything went about their business thinking over what had just happened and trying to come up with a reason that they didn't answer question.

Dillon was the only one who was trying to understand the meaning behind his friend's question.

"_So what you're all saying is that you guys would be glad if I was dead and didn't have the morpher."_

He knew that something was wrong with the way his friend had posed the question.

"_you guys would be glad if I was dead"_

His eyes widened and he cursed out loud. The others turned to look at him their eyes questioning his sudden outburst.

"I really hope I'm wrong for all of your sakes." He growled out.

"What's wrong Dillon?" Summer asked bravely.

"Ziggy said _"you guys would be glad if I was dead"…_ what do you think he meant by that?" He asked sarcastically.

The trio's eyes widened and they looked at each other quickly looking back at Dillon.

"You don't really think he'd try to off himself do ya?" Flynn asked.

"Its kind of hard to tell right now. He hasn't been himself every since that day and you guys and Dr. K weren't helping at all." He said with anger as he stared at each of them for a moment.

They looked down in shame as they realized that they hadn't made it easy on Ziggy.

"Look, you guys can apologize all you want later but right now we have to find Ziggy to make sure that he doesn't do something stupid or gets into trouble. He's defenseless without his morpher." He said trying to calm down.

It wouldn't do anybody any good if he started being the shit out of his teammates while his best friend was out their and may be trying to kill himself. It hurt to think like that be had to be honest with himself. It was a possibility.

He looked at the others for a moment. He could tell that his was something they weren't used to. They weren't used to having someone they knew being their main concern. He wanted to yell that it was their fault in the first place that this happened. Unfortunately it would help nothing if he did that. It would just waste time. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked over to Dr. K's office to see if she could track Ziggy somehow.

While Dillon was off talking to Dr. K, the others were having guilt trips within themselves. They knew what they were doing the whole and the fact that his feelings weren't taken into account. It really wasn't like them at all.

Scott sighed. This war truly was getting to them. All of this had to be resolved as soon as possible.

He knew that being a power ranger was a huge responsibility. The fate of this city depended on them. However, being the power rangers didn't mean that they had to focus on the war. The purpose of being ranger is to defend people and help them get through the dangers of what was going on.

He and the others shared a look and he knew that they were thinking the same thing. Their journey truly began a year ago when they had to prove to themselves who they really where.

Flynn proved to himself that he can be a hero when he rescued those people that were left behind to perish when no one else would.

Summer proved to herself that she was more than a spoiled princess when she went to rescue Scott.

Dillon proved he can be trusted at least somewhat when he protected Summer from that blast.

Even Ziggy proved that he had courage. It made Scott's heart hurt to know that he didn't notice it before. The poor kid had gone up against an unknown enemy alone trying to protect a piece of technology all because a group of people he had just met had asked him too.

"Fuck!" They heard Dillon yell out.

They all rushed to the main room and looked up to see what was wrong.

When looking up at the screen they noticed that Ziggy was captured in the security cameras.

What caused them to gasp in horror was the twenty or so men that were beating him to the ground.

Chapter 4

He had to just get out of that place. It was obvious that he wasn't wanted and he normally knew when it was time to go. He didn't want to stay anyway.

He walked around not paying attention to where he was. He ended up in park and decided to sit on one of the empty swings and observe the city. The city that by obligation he had to protect.

A small smile grew on his face as he saw little kids play around while their parents sat by and watched.

He understood that this was reason why he should continue to fight even though the odds were against him in every possible way. He would make sure that this precious city would not fall.

Looking back at the children he remembered the reason he left the city in the first.

_Flashback _

_He had gone to visit the orphanage where he had grown wary that he might be followed. Like always he was greeted by Sister Maria and was quickly ushered in. _

_He happily greeted the woman he considered a mother and looked around the place where he was raised. _

_It was like he always remembered it. Large enough to house the small children that occupied but it never had the feeling of emptiness. It was home. Sister Maria always made sure that they never wanted for anything and for they he was grateful. _

_He turned to look at her and notice that she had a frown. _

_"What's wrong?" he asked. _

_She gave him a sad smile and said, "We had our funding cut Ziggy."_

_"What do you mean? Are you going to shut this place down?" he asked worried abut the children. _

_"No, but we can't afford medicine sweetie. We've tried to ask the city for help but with the war going on they can't help. They need the medicine for their soldiers." she replied. _

_She then turned to look at the kids that were lying down on the beds by the window. _

_"I'm afraid that if we don't find away to get some money soon, those kids will die."_

_Flashback End _

He sighed to himself. He would never forget that day. He had been terrified for those kids. That day he made a promise to himself that he would work hard to make sure those kids wouldn't die.

That's why he made sure that he got in the good graces in the Cartel. Money there flows like a river and he desperately needed it. He laughed to himself as he remembered all the shit he went through and for it to turn into nothing.

The day when the truck he was supposed to deliver... somewhere caught a flat and he had to stop. He remembered the curiosity he felt when he when to the back and wondered was in the back. Would it be guns? Or even stacks of drugs?

As it turned out it was medicine. It was 5 million dollars worth of medicine. He'll never forget the shock and happiness he felt when he found out.

That was short lived however when he remembered who this medicine belonged to. That was when he had to make a choice. Forget the children that were suffering or willingly put himself as a target for all the cartels in the city.

It was a simple choice.

He quickly got back in the truck and drove straight to the orphanage.

He smiled. Seeing the look on those kid's eyes when they realized that there was hope was worth everything that he had gone through after that.

He got up from the swing and started walking back to the garage. He would prove to them that he was capable of being a power ranger whether they like it or not. He would protect this city and he would fight no for him but for those that still have hope that there will be a better day.

He passed buy the many buildings and while passing one of the alleys he noticed some members of one of the cartels. He knew exactly what he had to do.

He ran. He knew he couldn't take them on. There were twenty of them and one of him. So he kept running and tried to think of a way to loose them and noticed the cameras that usually covered the city. He kept running and started to laugh. Well at least someone was watching. Maybe he would get some help if the realized that he was a power ranger.

His eyes widened. He couldn't morph! He groaned as he kept pushing his legs to run faster. He knew if he tried to fight them they would easily over power him and they would likely kill him.

He shook that thought out of his head. He couldn't die! He had just had his first epiphany!

With that thought he made a turn and quickly thought...fuck. Turns out that ten of the crewmembers had cornered him while the other two were only a few steps away.

There was no place to turn so he tried to think of a way to get out of this mess. Hopefully he could stall them until he thought of a way. Although from the looks of it they weren't in a mood to hear anything from him.

For now he could only stand there and try to defend himself and hope that none of them had any lethal weapons or else he really was in trouble.

* * *

><p>First Story so...yea. I realized that Ziggy is OOC and so are the rangers. Fanfiction is Fanfiction so yea. Reviews and constructive criticism welcomed with open arms. :)<p>

PS. I noticed than when I was typing the Chapters they were really short so I just decided to put the first four together. Larger chapters soon to follow. (I hope lol)


	2. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rangers raced to their vehicles once they found out where Ziggy was. They couldn't get it out of their mind. He looked so small and broken there on the ground with all those men just…hitting him with whatever they had. Whether it was fist or sticks.

The thought that these men might have deadlier weapons made them all accelerate to get there faster.

They just hoped that they weren't too late by the time they got there.

Dillon was shaking with rage with the thought that his first friend was suffering under the hands of these men with no chance at all to defend himself. It pissed him that these people would actually do this to him when they knew he couldn't do anything about it. Well they weren't going to get away with it. He would tear everybody involved with this even if he had to work his from bottom to top.

As he made a turn another thought came to mind. _'What if he wanted to get caught?' _That thought made his blood run cold. His friend just wouldn't give himself up to the mob bosses would he? Could the change really have affected him that much?

'_No.' _He thought to himself. Ziggy wouldn't do that. It was stupid of him to even think about it.

He noticed that were close to where Ziggy was and hoped to everything that his friend was okay.

Pulling up to the alley he couldn't help but notice the lack of people. The others walked up behind him and surveyed the scene. With his heightened senses he noticed small movement behind a large dumpster. Quickly running over he couldn't help the angry snarl that overtook his face. The others ran towards him and when they were in viewing distance they gasped as they took in the body that lay in front of them.

It wasn't Ziggy. They recognized him as one of the men that were beating him. Scott noticed that Dillon looked like he was ready to kill the already beaten man and quickly ran to hold him back.

Scott could feel Dillon shaking in rage as he held him by the arm. Flynn and Summer were looking the guy over to asses the damage done to this man. From what they could see he only had a couple of bruises and small bump on his head. Other than that he looked like he just need some rest. The bump could be a concussion but nothing to severe.

Flynn and Summer moved away from the man and turned to look at Scott and Dillon to see what they were going to do next.

A beep on their morphers alerted them that Dr. K wanted to talk. Flynn answered.

"Dr. K, watcha got for us?" he asked.

"I reviewed the video that we were watching earlier. That video was captured approximately 15 minutes ago. The camera was than shot. I have been able to establish a link into the cameras of the city and am reviewing them know to see if I can find some more information on the men that were seen attacking Ranger Green. Have you had any luck finding him Rangers?" She responded.

"No, Dr. K. We did however find a man who looked worse for wear. He looked like he was the one that was beaten instead of Ziggy." Flynn answered.

"This is most troubling indeed. All right, rangers see if this man has any information as to why Ranger Green was attacked. In the mean time, I will use the surveillance to see if I can track down Ranger Green's current location." With that she ended that conversation.

The others looked down at the man and wondered what they were missing from this interesting story.

The man let out a groan of pain as he started to come out of unconsciousness. He opened his eyes and looked up at them. As he shifted he groaned again as he accidently-brushed one of his many bruises against the ground.

Summer helped him gently get into a more comfortable position. Once he was settled he looked up and asked with a raspy voice, "Who are you guys?"

"We're here to help but we need to ask you some questions." Summer answered.

"You guys must be talking about Ziggy." He let out through the groans of pain.

"Yea, do you know where he was taken?" Scott asked.

"I don't know much but I heard that they were taking him to the place that started this mess. They said that they would teach him a lesson and it would start with that orphanage." The man with a frown set in his face.

"What happened to you?" Scott asked with a frown on his face as well.

The man sighed as he shifted again.

"I ain't gonna lie. I was beating the kid down just like the others but when I heard what they were going to do to him, I couldn't keep it up. I tried to help him, but it was two of us against eighteen of them. Eventually one of them knocked me out. I don't know what happened after that." He said looking down.

"What orphanage?" Scott asked. He needed to know everything in order to plan a course of action, his mind already making up different tactics for different scenarios.

"The orphanage where he was raised."

"Why would they attack an orphanage?" Scott asked confused?

"Do we really have time for twenty questions?" Dillon asked even more worried about Ziggy now that he knew that those men had him.

"We have to know everything before doing anything Dillon. It wouldn't do us or Ziggy any good if we don't plan something a head of time," Scott answered understanding why he was upset.

"While we're here playing this stupid game of interrogation Ziggy could be out there bleeding to death or worse." Dillon responded worry showing on his face.

The others looked down as they realized the situation that their friend was in.

Scott turned to look at the man and quickly turned to man. He then said, "Tell us everything you know and fast."

The man quickly told them how Ziggy had stolen a total of 5 million dollars worth of medicine from the all of the Cartels. They were all shocked to hear this but they had to worry about that later. The man than went on to say how they found out that he had given that medicine to an orphanage. The Cartels had been pissed, but they then decided that they were going to teach not only Ziggy a lesson, but the whole city that no one steals from the Cartels and thinks that they can reap in the rewards.

The others were mortified that these people would go so far as to attack a group of defenseless children all because of money.

They knew that they had to get to the orphanage before anything bad happened.

Scott than instructed that Summer call an ambulance for the man and then join them when he was okay.

He then looked at Flynn and noticed that most of the time he had kept quiet. He had not time to dwell on that thought and instructed Flynn to call Dr. K to look up the address of the orphanage and the fasted route there.

He then turned to Dillon and noticed that he was shaking with what he could only was rage. Scott sighed as he realized what might happen if he let loose on these men. They would have to bail him out before they could convict of him of multiple accounts of murder.

He smirked and then noticed that Flynn had finished his conversation with Dr. K and with a nod towards Summer they were on their way.

As everyone continued on with their respective task they all had one thing on their mind.

'_I hope we're not to late.'_


	3. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He was hurt. Scratch that, he was in pain. He was in a lot of a pain.

He couldn't remember much of what had happened. He recalled how they circled him and then, when he tried to talk, they punched him in the mouth and they kept hitting him with sticks and fists. They never hit him in the head.

He remembered how the leader told him of the boss's plan and how they find out about the orphanage.

They were going to burn it down.

He started to fight back and noticed that one of the guys was fighting with him. It was nice that someone in these groups wasn't a complete and total asshole. That thought made him fight harder.

It put a frown on his face when he thought about how they knocked the guy in the head. He watched as he fell and then darkness overcame him as he fell too.

He groaned and shifted. It was no use trying to dwell on what happened. He had to make sure the orphanage was okay. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was in the back seat of a car. There were two guys on either side of him, the driver, and a guy sitting in the front passenger seat. A total of four people he had to get past.

He tightly shut his lips to keep any noise from escaping as pain radiated from his arm as he shifted. He looked out the window and noticed that the area looked familiar. His eyes widened as he realized that they were on their way to the orphanage.

One of the guys next to him noticed that he was awake and quickly told the driver, who turned out to be the leader.

The leader started to laugh, obviously enjoying his pain, as he started to mock the state that he was in.

Ziggy couldn't help but think, 'He was obviously the kid that didn't get the pony he wanted for Christmas.' He chuckled as he kept thinking but it turned into a sound of pain when his arm was grabbed and shaken.

Apparently he hadn't kept the laughter quiet enough and the leader had gotten upset. These people were obviously sadistic. He sighed. Ziggy knew that now wasn't the time for fun and games. He had to be serious or else all of those kids in the orphanage would die.

A serious look settled on his face as he tried to think of a way to escape. He knew that he had at least a broken arm so the idea of punching the guy next to him was out of the question. He tried to move his legs and found that they were tied very well.

The situation was looking worse and worse. He noticed that they were closer to the orphanage. It wouldn't take long before they were there and he was forced to watch the people he truly considered family burn to their death while he could only stand by and watch.

He could feel his heart beating erratically and wondered if he had a heart attack, would they reconsider what they were about to do. He shook his head at the thought. He noticed that the car had stopped all of a sudden. He looked out the window and recognized certain parts of the area but not all of it. He turned his attention to the front of the car and realized that the leader was talking to the driver of another car.

He strained his ears to hear what they were saying, but they were speaking too low. He thinks they may be talking about him since they kept looking towards his position in the back seat but he couldn't know for sure. All of a sudden the drivers said their good byes and the car started moving again.

He didn't like the feeling of helplessness. He normally knew what to do when it came to the Cartels. It mostly involved him running for his life. The fact that that choice was taken from him settled in his stomach the wrong way. It wasn't even that _he_ was in trouble. It was that people he cared for were in trouble.

However, all his thinking stopped when he realized that they were at the orphanage.

His heart dropped.

'No! They couldn't be there already!'

He almost cried when he saw that there were kids playing outside. When the car pulled up to the house, the kids immediately started talking to each other, thinking that it was someone there to adopt one of them.

Memories of when he was their age flooded his mind. Whenever a car would come he would make sure he looked his best and was polite. After a few years he realized it was stupid and that nobody would adopt him.

That's when he ran away and found Fresno Bob. It was the worst mistake of his life and one he wished he could take back with all his being.

One of the men opened the door and when Ziggy was pushed out he was quick to yell "Maria! These men are going to burn the place down! Take the kids and run!" For that, he was punched in the stomach and doubled over.

The kids started screaming when they saw this. Maria ran and was trying to usher the kids away from the building when one of the men quickly pointed the gun at her. Ziggy's eyes widened and he pushed those holding him back and ran towards her.

Ziggy felt that he was going in slow motion. He vaguely remembered the sound of screeching tires and the sound of his name being called. He just didn't focus on it. All he could think of was saving Maria, but then why did she look at him in horror?

When did he fall on the ground?

People were calling his name. They kept asking him if he was okay. Of course he was okay! They should be worrying about the kids and Maria. He tried to open his eyes but realized that they felt heavy. He tried to think of when he had closed them. Nothing came to mind. Finally managing to open his eyes he noticed that Maria was looking down at him with fear in her eyes.

He looked around and noticed that Scott, Flynn, and Dillon were also surrounding him. He tried to open his mouth to say something but ended up coughing instead. That's when he realized that his shirt was soaked in blood. He looked up at Dillon and he noticed that he was saying something.

"You'll be okay Zig. Just hang on."

He didn't understand what they were talking about. What happened to him? His brain decided to let him know exactly what had happened. He screamed as unbearable pain shot up from his center and spread all over his body. It was like someone had poured lava on his skin and it was slowly melting him.

Tears started to fall from his eyes as he tried to hold in the screams. They threatened to fall from his eyes. He noticed that they kept repeating that the ambulance was on its way. Then, darkness took over.


	4. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dillon couldn't think of a time when he was more afraid. His friend was currently on his way to the hospital after being…shot. Not just once but three times. His body shivered as he remembered the sight of his best friend on the ground covered in his own blood. What really made his blood boil was the smile that was on that guy's face when he pulled the trigger. He wanted to punch that guy until his skull was nothing more than fragments but Ziggy was his first priority. It didn't matter though. He would eventually find the guys that did this and get his revenge for Ziggy. He smiled at the thought.

Making a turn, he couldn't help but think about was going to happen to Ziggy now. The question was would he be able to walk? A better question was; would he live. The three shots all hit him in his back. The paramedics hadn't been able to determine if they hit him in the spine directly so they couldn't know for sure.

A frown grew on his face again. It amazed him. Life really hated Ziggy. He sighed and looked to the side. Flynn and Scott were following him. They, like him, were traveling as fast as they could to the hospital. However, they lacked their usual drive. It was like they were on autopilot. They were probably thinking about what was going to happen to Ziggy too.

Dillon's frown deepened. The hospital was in sight. He didn't know how to feel. Should he feel sad? Ziggy wasn't dead. Should he feel angry? That wouldn't help the situation. He sighed. Ever since meeting Ziggy he's actually felt emotions other than anger or sadness. He just couldn't seem to feel them in this situation.

He was at the hospital.

Ziggy was probably dying.

The others were knocking at his window, telling him to move and hurry up.

He couldn't.

He felt numb.

His thoughts turned to the sight of his friend lying on the floor covered in blood.

His car door opened and he was shoved.

The movement brought him back to reality and he stepped out of the car and ran towards the ER.

Ziggy had to be okay.

He had too.

Everyone had something going through his or her mind. It was obvious, after going what they had gone through.

Summer was still trying to process what had happen to Ziggy. She only wish she could have been there.

Being the first one at the hospital she had seen when they had brought in Ziggy on the stretcher to the ER.

It took all of her strength not to cry.

She couldn't believe that Ziggy could look so broken.

Hearing the screeching of tires she looked outside and noticed the others had arrived.

Scott and Flynn had gotten out of their cars quick and ran to Dillon's car when the they noticed that he had frozen in his seat.

She could only comprehend what was going on through his mind. That was his first friend, his best friend that was fighting for his life.

Noticing that the others were running towards the door she raced to meet them.

They all met and the guys immediately began asking her if they had noticed when he came in. She nodded her head with a small amount of tears leaking from her eyes.

They followed her into the back of the ER where the doctors where performing immediate surgery.

Noticing that there was nothing that they could do they decided it was time that they informed Dr. K what was going on.

No one was quick to volunteer but in the end it Scott was the one to make the call.

No one could of have predicted what could have happened next.


	5. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Scott was the first one to break out of his shock. He had almost dropped his phone at to what the Dr. D had said.

"_I'll be there as soon as I can." _

Having Dr. K in the flesh was something that they had not expected. This day was getting more and more crazy as it went on.

After the phone call they all sat down in the waiting room. It was a tense silence since no one what to say or what to do.

They listened to footsteps of those who passed them and the conversations around them. Everyone was on edge and no one knew what to do. Every time the door to the OR opened they would jump out of their seats and hope it was the doctor coming to say that Ziggy would be all right.

After what felt like hours, Colonel Truman arrived with two guards a young looking woman in a lab coat.

Scott stood up to greet his father and looked at the woman strangely. Turning to look at his dad he asked, "Hey dad, what are you doing here?"

He responded by saying, "I heard about what happened and the doctor asked me to escort her here. How is he?"

"The doctor?"

The young women in the lab coat stepped forward and said, "Yes Ranger Red, I am Dr. K."

All of the rangers were in shock. They hadn't expected the doctor to be a woman let alone one so young.

She continued to look at them and noticed their shock. Feeling a little annoyed that they hadn't said anything she said, "Were you expecting me to be taller?"

Hearing this the rangers couldn't help but laugh annoying Dr. K even more since she didn't know what was so funny.

Summer managed to stop laughing and said, "Dr. K, we don't mean any disrespect, but by how you sounded we thought you were an older male."

Dr. K nodded in understanding satisfied with that answered.

Looking around she asked, "Where are they working on Ranger Green?"

All the rangers shook their heads indicating that they didn't know. Quickly flagging down a nurse she found out the operating room and was on her way. It took her about 10 minutes to get there (to her frustration) because the doctors and nurses where trying to stop her from going in operating room.

A quick nod from the Colonel and they relented. She disappeared into the room and the rangers were left to themselves.

The rangers lost track of time and by the time the head surgeon and Dr. K came out of the operating room it was past midnight. They all shot up from their seats and their faces asked the question.

Dr. K had frown on her face as she walked up to them. That look was no good.

She calmly looked at every single one of them and stated,

"The surgery was successful and he is fine but he did sustain serious injuries. Only one of the bullets grazed his spine. Luckily it was only a graze and the bone will heal. However, the other bullets hit major organs. One of his kidneys was penetrated and caused some internal bleeding. We managed to close the wound before he lost too much blood but he will have to avoid excessive movement. His stomach was penetrated as well. This was the worst of his injuries. The bullet made a hole in his stomach and gastric acid managed to seep through the wound. Thankfully the seepage was stopped in time or the lasting damage to the surrounding tissue and muscle would have been drastic. Ranger Green will have to stay in bed for about a month and be on a liquid diet until the damage done to his stomach has healed. He will have to be very careful with any movement. Other than that with rest he should be fine."

The Rangers emotions fluctuated with every word she said. By the end of her explanation, they didn't know what to feel. It was a mix between, elation, anger and sadness.

Noticing that the rangers weren't going to say anything she continued,

"Ranger Green will not be waking up anytime soon. All of you should go back to base and rest. Please remember that we are still at war and that Venjix does not care about Ziggy and emotions and he will not let any of you stop to worry. He will use this moment of weakness to launch another attack. I'm actually surprised he hasn't already. I suppose that is a good thing."

The Rangers were shocked out of their stupor by the mention of the enemy and quickly straitened up and nodded. With some waves, nods and salutes they all left back to base with a lot more on their mind.


End file.
